Person of Lordly Caliber - Abilities
This page contains all the abilities in . Physical Abilities Wind Abilities Flame Abilities Earth Abilities Water Abilities Virtue Abilities Bane Abilities Other Abilities Combination Magic Elemental Magic If two or three characters in the same row attempt to cast an Elemental Magic spell (i.e. Lightning, Fireball, Acid Vapor, Ice Blast, Healing, or Word of Pain), they may combine their attacks into a more powerful spell. Two characters using spells of the same element can combine attacks into a more powerful version of that spell, with a larger area of effect. * Example: A Sorceress and a Wizard combine their Fireball spell to damage all enemies in a 4-Square area. * Example: Two Clerics combine their Healing spell to restore health to all allies in a 4-Square area. Two characters using spells of different elements can combine spells (if the elements are compatible) into powerful spell, with a larger area of effect. & = Plasma Ball & = Lava Shot & = Clay Assault (Poison) & = Ionosphere & = Infest '''(Sleep) & = '''Dark Blaze Elemental Magic Plus If two or three characters in the same row attempt to cast an Elemental Magic Plus spell (i.e. Thunderflare, Fire Storm, Crag Press, Ice Field, Healing Plus, or Dark Quest), they may combine their attacks into a more powerful spell. Two characters using spells of the same element can combine attacks into a more powerful version of that spell, with an area of effect that covers all 9 squares. * Example: Two Priests combine their Healing Plus spell to restore health to all allied characters in the unit. Two characters using spells of different elements can combine spells (if the elements are compatible) into powerful spell that damages all enemies. This rule also applies to characters using Ninja Art or Evocation. * Example: A Ninja Master uses Ninja Art to cast Dark Quest, which combines attacks with a Siren using Fire Storm. They will use the combination spell Dark Flame, which will hit all enemy units. A character casting an Elemental Magic spell may still combine attacks with a character using Elemental Magic Plus, but the attack will have the normal area of effect. * Example: A Sorceress using Lightning combines attacks with an Archmage using Ice Field. They will use the combination spell Atmosphere, which will hit a group of enemies in a 4-Square area. & = Plasma Storm (Paralyze) & = Lava Flow (Paralyze) & = Blue Spiral (Poison) & = Atmosphere (Sleep) & = Inferno (Sleep) & = Dark Flame (Power Down) Effect Magic Two or three characters in the same row attempt to cast an Effect Magic spell (i.e. Shock Bolt, Ray of Paralysis, Poison Cloud, Slumber Mist, or Nightmare), they may combine their attacks into a spell more powerful spell that affects a 4-Square area. Two characters using spells of different elements can combine spells if the elements are compatible. & = Bind Flare (Paralyze) & = Poison Plant (Paralyze) & = Poison Lime '''(Poison) & = '''Deep Sleep (Sleep) & = Black Breeze (Sleep) & = Doom (Poison) Category:Person of Lordly Caliber